how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Disaster Averted
Recap The gang are at the bar when Kevin notices a sign out front of MacLaren's saying "No Boogie Boarding" which leads the gang to tell the story of . Ted tells the gang that he has hired a car that seats five people and has a house out of the city where they can stay and ride out the storm. Barney says that they need to stop and pick something up at his house. The group goes there and Barney convinces them to stay saying that Ted's plan is bad and calls him a jerk, causing Ted to storm out. Meanwhile, Lily and Barney get calls from their parents and Robin grows jealous resulting in Barney fake calling Robin as her dad. Ted comes back inside telling Barney he can't come and a hot girl he found in the hallway will be coming in his place. Everyone fights over who gets to stay after Lily calls the hot girl a floozy and Ted says that no one is coming and that he is going by himself. Marshall turns on the television just in time to call Ted back to hear a speech saying that the city is closed and that everyone must go inside and wait out the storm. Throughout this all, Marshall deals with having no health insurance and is seeing death everywhere. He refuses to go anywhere without Lily because he thinks he will be attacked by a bear. Lily complains that he is not giving her enough time to be alone and that all she wants to do is sit in the bath and read a book. During the storm Marshall pours Lily a bath and tells her to have a little alone time. Lily says she wants Marshall to stay and they end up conceiving their baby in Barney's bathroom. Barney has grown tired of his ducky tie and Lily and Marshall agree that he can take it off but he must gain an extra 3 slaps to his already existing final slap which gives Marshall 4 slaps. Marshall then gives out two slaps right there and then. The gang go out after the end of the hurricane and play around in the rain which leads to Marshall going boogie boarding, crashing through MacLaren's windows. Robin and Barney decided to share a cab home and they reminisce about the moment after Marshall's accident when they almost kissed but were interrupted when Robin's dad calls her. They make fun of what could have happened and ended up kissing. Continuity *This episode references two bets which Barney had lost, The Slap Bet and'' The Ducky Tie.'' *Ted uses the phrases "therapisted" and "boy scouted"; Marshall often uses the phrase "lawyered". *In the begining of the episode, it is said that "you haven't truly lived until somewhere, somebody puts a sign out because of something you did", while showing some examples. One of those examples is a sign saying "No motorcycles on the casino floor". This is a future reference to , where Barney rides a motorcycle on the casino in Atlantic City where he and Marshall are stranded. He is arrested by security, but is subsequently released because there's no written rule about motorcycles being forbidden - until the sign, which according to Future Ted, is still there to this day. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *When Future Ted talks about signs being put up because of something you did, a picture of a sign saying 'No Motorcycles on Casino Floor is shown. This is explained in . *Barney and Robin kiss at the end of the episode, this is the focal point of . Gallery DisasterAverted2.png DisasterAverted.png snapshot20111104203644.jpg snapshot20111104204532.jpg snapshot20111104204535.jpg snapshot20111104204536.jpg snapshot20111104204538.jpg snapshot20111104204541.jpg snapshot20111104204542.jpg snapshot20111104204545.jpg DisasterAverted3.png Best-kiss-ever.jpg Disaster Averted 1.jpg Disaster Averted 0.jpg how-i-met-your-mother-disaster-averted_article_story_main.jpg a_560x375.jpg How I Met Your Mother_WCBSDT_2011_11_07_19_58_00 (75).jpg tumblr_lw3nvinaL51r44yc3.png himym beers.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In the Season 6 finale (presumably September) Robin had long hair, which she cuts at the beginning of Season 7. But in the flashbacks to August she has short hair. *After Barney gets slapped, Robin says she has to get back to work, so Barney should split a cab with her. Yet she doesn't end up at work at all, she sleeps with Barney. Allusions and Outside References *Lily says Marshall acted like a clingy , and Marshall mentions several elements of " " whilst talking to Lily. *Barney says, "I'm going to like the way I look. I guarantee it," a reference to TV advertisements for . *The chase sequence at the start of the episode is a parody of the 1981 film . *This episode uses a clip of the actual speech given by New York City Mayor during Hurricane Irene. *Several references are made to , the audiobook that Ted plays in the car. Music *Hey - Pixies Other Notes *The rooftop in the tale that Barney tells about saving the kid and losing the ducky tie is the GNB rooftop. *This is one of only eleven episodes that Pamela Fryman has not directed. *This episode is told in the same format as , Ted trying to tell the story as he is being interrupted by the constant back and forth in the bar between the gang. Also this episode is somewhat of a sequel to the Ducky Tie. Guests *Kal Penn - Kevin *Teresa Castillo - Maya Podcast Featuring an interview with Carter Bays and Robia Rashid. Reception The 's Donna Bowman graded the episode at A-, stating that it had several of the same elements that made the Ducky Tie a wonderful episode: "constantly interrupted storytelling, callbackariffic structuring, fleet pacing, machine-gun dialogue, and a dollop of sweetness at the end"http://www.avclub.com/articles/disaster-averted,64633/. Angel Cohn of gave the episode a B+http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/disaster-averted/. Robert Canning of gave he episode an 8.5 out of 10, stating that the episode was a real winner, up until the end, as he felt "betrayed by Barney and Robin's taxicab kiss". http://www.http://ca.ign.com/articles/2011/11/08/how-i-met-your-mother-disaster-averted-review/ References External Links *''Disaster Averted'' on Spoiler TV *''Disaster Averted'' on Hypable * * * Category:Slap bet episodes